popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mogu
Lyrics Japanese 今日は とってもいい天気 かどうかなんて 全然わからない 土の中には なにがあるのだろう (知らねー) 地面の下には 誰が住むのだろう (わかんねー) そこで。 スーパーモグー (地中の平和を守れ！) スーパーモグー (交通ルールも守れ！) その活躍は誰もみていない (かなしー) その姿さえ誰も知らない (ちょーかなしー) 沸き上がる マグマ 下から読んでも マグマ 赤く燃える トマト 目指す地は 最低 温泉でたー 地下鉄きたー 徳川の埋蔵金まだー 神戸生まれで 博多育ちなの (How do you do?) 彼女いない歴 ２２年なの (ALOHA!) すすめ。 スーパーモグー スーパーモグー 掘っても 掘っても きりないな わてほんまに ようせんわ わてほんまに せつない スーパーモグー スーパーモグー 地味で目立たない存在でも いつか泥だらけの手に 光り輝くものを つかめ スーパーモグー モグー モグー モグー モグー モグー なーん地底 Romaji kyou wa tottemo ii tenki kadou ka nante zenzen wakaranai tsuchi no shita ni wa nani ga aru nodarou (shiranee) jimen no shita ni wa dare ga sumu nodarou (wakan nee) sokote. SUPER MOGU (chichuu no heiwa wo mamore!) SUPER MOGU (koutsuu RULE mo mamore!) sono katsuyaku wa dare mo mite inai (kanashii) sono sugata sae daremoshiranai (cho~ kanashii) waki agaru MAGMA shita kara yonde mo MAGMA akaru moeru TOMATO mezasu ji wa saitei onsen detaa chikatetsu kitaa Tokugawa no maizoukin madaa Kobe umare de Hadaka sodachina no (How do you do?) kanojo inaireki 22 nenna no (ALOHA!) susume. SUPER MOGU SUPER MOGU hottemo hottemo kirinai na wate honma ni yousen wa wate honma ni setsunai SUPER MOGU SUPER MOGU jimide medatanai sonzai demo itsuka doro darake no te ni hikarikagayaku mono o tsukame SUPER MOGU MOGU MOGU MOGU MOGU MOGU naan chitei English The weather today seemed to be very nice, But whether or not, I don't know at all... I wonder what's in the soil (I know!) I wonder who lives beneath the ground (Can I guess?) In there, it's Super Mogu! (To defend the peace of the Earth!) Super Mogu! (To protect the traffic rules!) But nobody has ever seen his success! (Sad...) Nobody really even knows who he is! (So sad...) The rush of magma, Reading magma from the bottom Burning red tomatoes His aim is the lowest on Earth! In the spring, He's like a subway In the Tokugawa reserve! He was born and raised in Kobe (How do you do?) And has a history of 22 years with girls (ALOHA!) We recommend Super Mogu! Super Mogu! Only, when he's not digging, He has only a blanket. It's just so sad. Super Mogu! Super Mogu! Even though his presence is sober and discreet, In his muddy hands, He will go for the glitters! Super Mogu, Mogu, Mogu, Mogu, Mogu, Mogu! Going underground. Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of スーパーモグー can be found on Tsugumi Kataoka's 俺の足元に跪くがいい EP. * A remixed long version of スーパーモグー, titled スーパーモグー "地底特急スーパーモグー", can be found on the V-RARE SOUND TRACK 17 CD. * A different remixed long version of スーパーモグー, titled スーパーモグーでお買い物, can be found on Tsugumi Kataoka's SPIN-OUTS album. This version features vocals by VOCALOID Miku Hatsune. Trivia * スーパーモグー's genre, Chiteitanken (地底探検), translates to underground expedition. * Nyami and Mimi make cameos in SUPERモグー's LOSE animation. * After the removal of all backgrounds in pop'n music ラピストリア, スーパーモグー's background was added to SUPERモグー on August 2014. This change was reverted in pop'n music éclale, due to the return of backgrounds for pre-ラピストリア songs. ** Its MISS animation was modified as well in pop'n music ラピストリア to include a unique MISS background. ** Also in pop'n music éclale, スーパーモグー's background had a glitch where the background on the rival's side stretched to the right end of the screen. This was fixed on January 21st, 2016. Music Comment Untranslated. Gallery Video Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs Category:Adventure Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Waku-Waku Mimi Nyami Tankentai Category:AC Songs Category:Songs